Generally, as described in the following Patent Document 1 (Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H7-13579), this type of article hanger has a hanger body that is attached to a building frame such as a wall. A hook that extends forward from the hanger body and then extends upward is provided at a lower part of the front surface of the hanger body. An engagement recess having both left and right edge parts and an upper part opened is formed by this hook and a front surface of the hanger body that faces the hook. An upper open section having the engagement recess open to the outside is also provided at an upper side of the engagement recess thereof. The strap portion of a handbag is inserted from this upper open section, and is supported by the hook. Through this, the handbag is suspended by the article hanger.
An upper end of an opening/closing member is provided at an upper part of the hanger body so as to be rotatable centered on a horizontal axial line. The opening/closing member is rotatable between a blocking position where a lower end of the opening/closing member abuts an upper end of the hook, thereby closing the upper open section, and an open position where the lower end separates rearward from the hook, thereby opening the upper open section. A rotational biasing means such as a coil spring is provided between the opening/closing member and the hanger body. The rotational biasing means biases the opening/closing member from the open position to the blocking position, and maintains the opening/closing member at the blocking position.
With the article hanger described in the above Patent Document 1, the opening/closing member opposes the biasing force of the rotational biasing means, and is capable of easily rotating. As a result, when the above-described conventional article hanger is used to display a product, a risk of the product being stolen exists.